Sleepless
by Allen Walker's Tomodachi
Summary: It was all normal to everyone. Lavi passing all subjects with straight A's, Kanda winning endless fights with pride, Lenalee modelling and acting while running for Champion for the 500m's Race. Allen meets them the first time in years he thinks after being in a Coma and suddenly everything all shatters? Do they find peace in life, or pain through all the pieces finally connected?
1. Information

**It was all normal to everyone. Lavi passing all subjects with straight A's, Kanda winning endless fights with pride, Lenalee modelling and acting while running for Champion for the girl's 500m's Race. Allen meets them for the first time in years as he thinks after being in a Coma and suddenly everything all shatters? Do they find peace in life, or undying pain though all the pieces finally are being connected?**

 **Author Note: Hi. I am writing my first FanFic. I hope you enjoy it and have a good read. Please, if you will, give me feedback if you can, I will appreciate it so much and help me write better. Thank you. Have a nice day. :)**

 _Sleepless_

 _Chapter 1 – Information_

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

It was all normal to everyone.

Lavi is getting outstanding and successful grades with straight A's in each subject. He is known for his genius efforts and works, his way of thinking and observing. He collects everything as the gears in his head turn faster and better than anyone else in the whole school. In conclusion, he puts teachers to shame.

Kanda is prideful and cold, whenever someone wants to fight him; he smirks as if he is saying that you already lost the moment you asked. He trains every day at the gym in school, the Kendo Club was a great way too, for Kanda has short temper. He doesn't care about a lot of things, but when someone hurts his friends or family, pride aside and furious to the max. He puts other in their place.

Lenalee is a beautiful and stunning young woman, as she is admired by her peers on how perfect her body; especially her legs are. She exercises, goes on diets, making sure she is fit and healthy. She is good in acting, gorgeous at modelling and fast, so fast for running. She is that admired by all, she is given gifts, many love letters, boys trying to ask her our but always rejected. In truth, she puts others way behind.

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

Allen is a kind boy who helps others and dreams big. He loves food by the way. He is mistaken for a girl most times, and he can kind of defend himself if needed. He doesn't like hurting others, but by doing that he paid the price and suffered the consequences. He promised to be safe.

Tyki is a mysterious, laid-back guy who doesn't give two flying fishes and plays Poker. He is feared for his ways of 'defending' his family including Allen even though they aren't blood related. He is a bit, insane? Who knows. He reads the newspaper a lot and on occasion drinks some red wine. He promised Allen he would always be there for him.

Road is a sadistic but loving girl who loves torturing others for her entertainment and loves candy a lot. Whoever hurts her family including Allen pays the ultimate price, sadistically once she tied a guy up and made him watch Nyan-Cat for 10 hours. She doesn't care what others say and loves her family dearly. Her eternal love could never be broken, she loves Allen as a little brother, no matter what, she promised to protect him.

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

Lavi: 18 years old, Grade 10

Kanda: 18 years old, Grade 10

Lenalee: 16 years old, Grade 10

Allen: 15 years old, Grade 10

Tyki Mikk: 19 years old, Grade 11

Road: 18 years old, Grade 10

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

 **Information and characters completed. You will get to know them even more throughout the story; I hope you had a nice read of this! :D The next chapter will be here soon on either Saturday or next week on Tuesday/Wednesday.**

 **I hope you like how I represented/made them for the story, the DGM Cast, and that's only a little bit of them! Well, have a great day and keep smiling! ^_^**

 **© - Katsura Hoshino owns DGM not Allentomodachi! (You are awesome Hoshino-San!)**

 **Sayonara. 3**


	2. Mornings

**It was all normal to everyone. Lavi passing all subjects with straight A's, Kanda winning endless fights with pride, Lenalee modelling and acting while running for Champion for the 500m's Race. Allen meets them the first time in years he thinks after being in a Coma and suddenly everything all shatters? Do they find peace in life, or pain through all the pieces finally connected?**

 **Author Note: Hi. I am sorry for not updating for some time. School has gotten pretty chaotic and such. Thank you all so much for the Favourites and Follows, I never thought I could have this much already! ^_^ Once again, thank you and have a wonderful day!**

 **YumikoWantsCake – I am in joy it seems interesting to you. I am sorry for a late update; I hope this chapter will make up for it. Have a great day! =3**

 **Herit – Thank you so much, I am glad it seems fun to you! Here is the second chapter; I apologise for not updating sooner, sorry. I hope you enjoy it! :) I hope it will be a great story, and to your liking, please, have a nice day! =)**

 **The-Allenfangirl – Thank you for your review, it's great to know you are curious of the story. Please, enjoy. :D I hope this chapter is to your standards/expectations and liking. I am sorry for not updating sooner, have a good day! =D**

 _Chapter 2 – Mornings_

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

It was all normal to everyone.

"Ready for Monday Allen-Chan?!"

Was the first thing Allen Walker heard as he is awakened from his sleep. Which he found grateful for, as it was a Nightmare he was trapped in about his deceased Father. He moaned lazily and got up in a sitting position, opening his eyes squinting from the bright light and looked to his right to see Road smiling on her knees besides the bed. She looks excited and chirpy, Allen smiled and ruffled her hair a bit as she giggled.

"Am I ready for what again Road Onee-San?" Allen didn't quite hear Road properly and got part of what she said.

A pout she gave.

"Are you ready for Monday Allen-Chan~?"

"Wait, what is happening on Monday again?"

Allen says as he hears Road sigh but she answers in a singing tone,

"School Allen-Chan~! School~! Your first day and first time going~! Hehe~!"

Allen sat on the bed with his blankets covering his legs processing the information, Road was confused at Allen's silence but waited for a response.

Allen opens his mouth to say something and Road was ready for it until-

"ROAD-IMOTO! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Road gulps and has sweat forming on her face as she nervously looks at Allen with a nervous smile.

"Crap. He found out, dammit. Allen-Kun, please, can I hide under your bed, or in your closet?"

Allen gives a blank look to Road and blankly says, "No. You should've learned by now not to prank Tyki Nii-San, right Road Onee-San?"

Road gasps giving Allen a shocked and betrayed look with her hands covering her mouth.

"How could you Allen-Chan?! I thought you love me!"

"I do! I just want you to know the consequences of pranking Tyki Nii-San, it's not good Road, wait…what did you do this time?"

As on Que, Tyki couldn't wait for Road and burst into the room with a blank-faced Allen, a terrified Road and the alarm clock going off.

"ROAD-IMOTO! You. Apologise. Now! I can't go to school with this! You can either fix this, or suffer the consequences…!"

Road turned from shock to defensive, "Oi! You need to chill, it'll grow back! I promise and swear, you gotta trust me!"

Tyki gave Road a I-Don't-Believe-You look. As he looked at Allen and smirked,

"Quite the bed-head hair ya' got there Shounen. Heh, you should keep it like that."

"No way Tyki Nii-San, I like my hair neat and tidy. Hehe, I wouldn't go like this."

Road was fond of this as she found a wonderful opportunity to sneak away.

"Or, rather…I wouldn't go how you are."

"Eh?"

Tyki turns around and Allen tries to hold his laugh seeing Tyki's hair shaved or either fallen off at the back. Allen pressed his hand against his mouth, as Tyki looked around.

"What? Grrrrr…"

At this point. Tyki didn't know his hair at the back of his head was falling off, only some at the front and sides. The Alarm clock ticked Tyki off, so he walks to the clock and punches it into the drawer that it was on next to Allen's bed. Road sneaked off somewhere escaping Tyki that wants absolute revenge, and Allen was still sleepy with knotty bedhead hair but was grateful the Alarm Clock was silent.

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

As mornings couldn't get any better, slower and louder with three siblings, you better watch out for when the others come around!

In the mornings it still has its new fresh start to the day, that ray of sunlight that peaks through your curtains, the soothing breeze that tickles your nose, and the start to a new day. But in this case, for Allen. A new start, and a new day, at a new school and new friends.

Well, that's what he thinks…

Road and Tyki are on guard, and will protect Allen against the evilness of School.

How will everyone else's morning be?

Does Allen make new Friends?

Will he have enemies?

WILL HE EVEN SURVIVE, EVEN WITH THE HELP OF TYKI AND ROAD?!

 _ **X_x_o_O**_

 **Yes, I am terribly sorry for my absence. I have been sick and ill for a while and Exams has crushed be with assignments and due drafts etc. I am very sorry and I apologise for all the delays, I apologise also for not updating on time or sooner.**

 **But, thank you for still Favourite-ing and Following this story/fic of mine. I didn't expect many to already like it, find it interesting or ask to update soon because I thought this would go terribly. ^^' Please, have a wonderful and lovely day! I am grateful and thankful for the support, the Reviews, Follows and Favourite's, they lift me up, make me happy and let me have the courage and strength to carry on. 3**

 **The next chapter will come soon~ I promise this time! If not, I'll make it even longer and make it up to you all! =')**

 **© - Characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. Katsura Hoshino owns DGM. Plot is made by Allentomodachi. (Katsura Hoshino is lovely and admirable! 3 ^_^ :3)**


End file.
